OVA 2
Plot The episode opens up with Yuuri back in Shin Makoku and Murata at The Shrine of Shinou. Murata was seen talking to Ulrike with a shadow of Shinou hiding behind a wall. Murata said that in commemoration of Soushu's defeat, it was decided that a world tournament is going to take place in Shin Makoku. The tournament will include such things like a cooking and art exhibition. Gwendal and Josak, concerned about the safety issues, devise safety measures all over Shin Makoku in preparation for the event. Everyone from all over the country, humans and mazoku alike gather for the big event. Yuuri, Conrad and Wolfram were looking out the window at an inn over the city to witness the flow of people when Morgif started to make some noise. It turns out that it has spotted Alford who was walking in the street. Yuuri greets Alford asking if he was a participant, to which he responds by openly challenging Conrad. Suddenly, Adalbert shows up from behind saying that he will be the first one to challenge Conrad. They all then returned to the castle. At the castle, Gisela greeted them and was shocked to see Adalbert. Stuffel then came planning to kiss up to Yuuri when he also sees Adalbert so Raven in response to Stuffel's request for Adalbert's disposal took out his sword to attack Adalbert only to be stopped by Yuuri who said to not fight because Adalbert promised not to do anything. The scene then shifts to Yuuri and co. touring around the art exhibition hall. Greta made a bunny which compared to Gwendal's knitted animal's appears the best to Yuuri. Afterward, Yuuri and co. head towards the beauty contest event held by Celi who turned out to be a drag queen contest of which Yuuri and Wolfram was made to participate. it turned out that Annisina was the one who pushed for the change of the original beauty contest event to show men how much hard work women put towards being beautiful. Afterwards, when the tournament begins, the first battle opens up with Conrad and Adalbert. The scene then switches to Doria and co who were seen in a hurry to watch the tournament only to witness some robbers who attempted to pick a lock. When the robbers were about to attack them, Josak came from above and blocked their way while Gwendal blocked the opposite end of the hallway. The robbers not having a place to run headed in Josak's direction only to be chased towards the tourney area where Conrad and Adalbert were fighting. The robber then took El and Nicola hostage causing Yuuri to blow a fuse and change to Maou-mode and dispose of them in a flash. Yuuri was repentant while he attended the banquet at night about destroying the tournament everyone was looking forward to. Alford comments that the winner of the tournament should be him who disposed of the robbers in a flash. Yuuri then sneaks outside to bid Adalbert farewell who's preparing to take off. Category:Anime